Darkness is Brewing (story on hiatus)
by SilverPrime
Summary: "Evil Never Rests" Years after the battle of Hogwarts and the school is still going strong. But what happens when the Headmistress appoints a new teacher. Who is this dark and mysterious woman, who has a demeanor just like a certain past professor. She even looks and acts like him. But there is something else to be concerned about, something dark and sinister. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Darkness is Brewing**

 _Years after the battle of Hogwarts and the school is still going strong.  
But what happens when the Headmistress appoints a new teacher to the staff. Who is this dark and mysterious woman, who has incredible powers, eyes that send a shiver down your spine, and has a demeanor just like a certain past professor. She even looks and acts like him.  
Can this new professor be trusted?  
But even though there is a change to staff there is something else to be concerned about as something is brewing outside, something dark and sinister and its target is the Potter family and Hogwarts itself, even all who reside there._  
 _(Takes place after all the books/movies - all said deaths occurred)_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _1998…_

 _The year that the era of Lord Voldermort – Tom Marvolo Riddle, he-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, the Dark Lord – was finally ended. When everyone in the wizarding world was able to finally rest in peace without having to fear of what horrors they would have to face the next morning when they woke up._

 _The final battle took place at the school of witchcraft and wizardry; the school to many in which came to be a second home – Hogwarts._

 _Though with his demise came with many deaths and sacrifices in doing so; students, professors, family, friends, loved ones – even tragic war heroes…_

 _It was a long and painful battle but the good had triumphed over evil in the end._

 _With battle over and his era finished the wizarding world works at rebuilding to things as they were. Hogwarts being one of the places as the once beautiful school was left to rubble in many areas; walls collapsed and holes everywhere. But none the less she would be restored back to her original state and her doors would open once again to new and previous students all eager to learn – especially with his era no more._

 _As the wizardry world works at rebuilding the aurors work around the clock trying to find all the remaining Death Eaters and followers he had. So then they can be put on trial and sent to Azkaband or given the "kiss" depending on what the jury decides. Many are still at large as many have gone into hiding but quite a few have already been captured and brought in._

 _But that all happened eighteen years ago…_

 _Now it's the year 2016._

 _There are still many of his Death Eaters and followers in hiding but the aurors are still continuing to search for them._

 _As they continue searching, the wizarding world continues with their everyday activity that includes the start of another year at Hogwarts as September 1_ _st_ _is just around the corner…_

* * *

 _ **A/N – The beginning of my first Harry Potter story…  
**_ _ **\- Follow, fav, and review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
** _"The Letter"_

 _August 30_ _th_ _, 2016_

The once bright day; now turning shades of red and orange as the sun starts to set on the far horizon. Shops start to close as the hour gets late and the sky's shade of colors start to get darker. The night slowly starts to approach signaling the end of another day and soon the start of a new one.

High above the trees birds of many fly about, many making their way back to their nests for the night, others just enjoying their flight.

But one bird in particular flying through the air, a medium sized black and grey owl with a pit of parchment fastened around its one leg. This owl was on duty – to deliver the parchment on its legs to which it was addressed to.

Continuing to soar through the evening sky the owl makes its way toward a dark forested area and without stopping or slowing down it swoops into the mass of trees and banking left and right to maneuvered around the trees. Coming to a rest the owl perches itself on a tree limb and scans the surrounding area – possibly in search of whom they were sent to go to.

A screech is released from the owl as it takes flight again, heading for a large old Cedar tree and banks around the tree to the other side of it and lands on a bent knee clad in a pair of black trousers.

The owl screeches at whom they are perched on and lefts its one leg to show it has a delivery for them – for the owl knows it has found who they were sent to find.

The figure reaches out to relieve the owl of its delivery and opens the parchment revealing an envelope with just a one word name on the front of it and nothing more; Rina.

Breaking the wax seal on the back of the envelope with the imprint of an H in it and removing the parchment from inside the dark figure now identified as a female – based off the name on the envelope – folds the parchment open to reveal the message inside that someone has sent to them. That someone being the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Minerva McGonagall.

 _August 30_ _th_ _, 2016_

 _Rina,_

 _I know this is short notice and I apologize for that._

 _I'm in need of a professor for the Defence Against Dark Arts post as our current professor no longer wishes to teach it anymore for some reason._  
 _I have been unsuccessful on finding a replacement for the post, which is why I have sent you this letter and why it is such short notice._

 _So I ask you if you would be able to take on this post, as I know you are highly skilled in this section._  
 _Your skills would help the students immensely in what they require to learn; something that they didn't get much of from our now past professor._

 _Even though I am in need and somewhat desperate in finding a replacement please know that this is a friendly request._

 _Should you decline the position know that I understand in more ways than one for your reasoning._  
 _Till someone can be found I'm sure another member of staff could take on the post as well, even myself if need be._

 _I await your reply to the position._

 _Sincerely,  
Minerva_

 _P.S. I have instructed my owl to remain with you till he receives a response back to my letter, in which he will deliver straight back to me._

Reading over the letter again the woman proceeds to charm the parchment clean and transfigures a stone a stick into a quill and ink set with a single wave of her hand.

As the figure scribes out their reply to the Headmistress the owl still perched on their knee watches intently as they fold the message and slips it back into the envelope and writes the Headmistress name on the now charmed clean envelope front.

Holding out its leg the woman fastens the envelope securely back on. With one last screech the owl took flight into the night sky heading straight for Hogwarts where the Headmistress awaits his return.

After the owl left the mysterious woman banished the quill set and stood up, while still in the dark shadows of the forest the woman took a glace up at the sky focusing their gaze on the bright moon in the night sky before dissipating with a 'pop' leaving no trace behind that they were even there.

* * *

 _Hogwarts – Headmistress' Office_

In an office filled with many gizmos and gadgets and elderly looking woman sits at a desk with many piles of parchment on it. Letting out a tired sigh the Headmistress leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. Since she took on the role of Headmistress a few more lines have appeared on her face and her hair has started to grey more in areas, thus defining her age more.

Opening here tired eyes she picks up her tea from the desk and leans back again cupping the tea cup in both hands and letting it warm them before taking a sip of the tea and letting it aid in de-stressing her with its herb blend.

A couple minutes later the sound of flapping wings could be heard before a slight gust of wind brushes against her as an owl lands on top of her desk Opening her eyes she focuses on the owl, recognizing the owl she immediately outs her tea down to the side of the desk and removes the parchment from the owls' outstretched leg. She gives the owl a pat on the head before sending him off back to the owlery for a well-deserved rest.

Opening the envelope addressed to her she pulls out the letter from inside and folds it open to read the message it contains.

 _August 30_ _th_ _, 2016_

 _Minerva,_

 _I accept your offer and request on the position of being the professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.  
I shall be at the school on the first.  
Please note that I will be arriving late for the opening feast, but I will be there._

 _Sincerely,  
Rina_

The letter was short but to the point which she knew was to be expected from her. Setting the letter down she finished off what was left of her tea before heading to her chambers for a good night's rest.

With a smile on her face and one thought in mind that this year at Hogwarts will be an eventful one along with the following years to come…

* * *

 **A/N - There's chapter one for you all! Not much excitement yet but just wait as either chapter 2 or 3 will have the excitement your looking for!**  
 **\- Follow, fav, and review!**


End file.
